Locoid (Lonely Galaxies)
Description The Locoids are robotic humanoids that are modeled after the Elteleski, their creators. Their eyes glow a light colour of red almost pink. The Locoids are made up of mechanical cells that can replicate themselves at a rapid rate and form Locoids, Locoid Ships and other Locoid machinery. Despite not needing to wear clothing, Locoids of significant rank and self awareness wear coloured capes to show their rank. History The Locoids were created by the Elteleski to replace Organic warriors and ship crew with stronger and more disposable machines. However after the Locoids where made full autonomous with the creation of the Locoid Admiral, they turned on their creators in the war referred to as The Locoid Uprising. During the Uprising the Locoids would occupy worlds belonging to small single planet civilizations and force them into slavery to produce energy to power the Locoids vast fleets and armies, later in the war the Locoids would abandon these worlds and poison their atmospheres to eradicate all life on the planet. After Destroying Asgard and exterminating all but a few hundred Elteleski, the Locoids used experimental inter-Galactic drives captured from Asgard to try an travel to the Herooan Galaxy following an experimental Elteleski seedship . however the drives failed 3/4 of the way to the Herooan Galaxy and the time it took to travel the final distance drained the ships of energy and the metal cells began to decay, leaving it vulnerable to a small Endryii Fleet that destroyed the Locoid ships. Locoid Ranks The Locoids are split into ranks that designate self awareness and authority over lesser locoids. Drone Drones are reliant on their Commanders for orders with minimal independence and no self awareness. Commanders Commanders control groups of drones and relay orders from higher ranking Locoids to their drones, they can make decisions on their own but have no power to think outside of what is necessary for their tasks or question and/or disobey their betters. Commanders wear dark green capes Captains Captains give orders to commanders and occasionally have a few drones of their own under their direct control, there is always only a single captain on every large non-capital Locoid ship, while on the ground they prefer to stay behind the lines and out of the fighting. Captains can plan freely as long as they don't disobey their Generals, and have some awareness of their own. Captains wear dark Blue Capes. Generals Generals are found only on capital ships or Occupied worlds, they organize Captains and other Locoids from their capital ships and buildings. Generals are fully self aware and fall victim to jealousy, anger and other negative emotions that hinder their efficiency. Generals cannot disobey the admiral but often fight among each other for "honorable" positions leading the capital fleets. Generals wear white Capes The Admiral The Admiral is the highest authority amount the Locoids, this position was once held by a Elteleski, however this organic admiral died and was replaced by a Locoid who the started the uprising. No Locoid can disobey the Admiral. There have been two Admirals, the Elteleski who led them from a meditation chamber in the floating city of Asgard and the Lokoid who started the uprising and lead it from the Locoid Flagship. There is no current Admiral The Admirals wore red capes